


in your arms, i forget i'm a monster

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [33]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Grant Ward felt this intimacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms, i forget i'm a monster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "Sex on Fire"

It had been a long time since Grant Ward felt this intimacy. To feel the hands of a woman touch him lovingly all over his body, to feel the movement of a body moving against him causing pleasure to ignite, made him for a moment forget who he was.

Things would never change. Grant would still have blood on his hands from the victims he killed and tortured. He would still have this monster inside of him. But Kara wasn’t scared of him. Her beautiful authentic eyes stared with love and devotion. 

In the end it was all that mattered.


End file.
